In the past, different designs have been used to make a bottle meet specifications. The typical failure for a bottle is in the grip area or deep contour which will expand (creep) upon pressurization (carbonation) and/or higher than room temperatures. Typical bottle tests call for PET bottles to be pressurized to 4.0 volumes of CO2 (˜55 psi at room temperature) and then placed in an oven for 24 hours at 100° F. At this temperature, the gas pressure rises to ˜95 psi. In addition to the higher forces applied to the plastic walls, the elastic modulus of the plastic is also slightly lower due to the higher temperature. Due to geometry, the bottles will creep in such a way distorting to the point of eliminating any grip or contour design elements in the sidewall of the bottle.
Some geometric designs will resist the creep and try to retain their original shape, but generally a good percentage of the shape is lost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,290 shows one design that claims to hold a significant portion of the shape.